It's Different This Time
by ice.cream.and.hockey
Summary: What if Tyler's twin sister was with Pogue, and Kate is seeing Caleb. Just how different would the story of the 'Sons of Ipswich' be if there was a daughter, a daughter with the Power.
1. Dropping In and First Impressions

**~I do not own the Covenant or any of the characters~**

_No one really knows how The Power came to be._

_Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning._

_But those who mastered it have always been hunted._

_In the middle of the 17__th__ century, many_

_escaped the brutal Witch hunting in England_

_and France by coming to America._

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power_

_Spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of_

_Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence._

_And for 300 years, it has kept them safe._

_Until now._

All we know is that The Power comes from the five families: Danvers, Parry, Simms, Garwin, and Putnam, but the fifth family died out over 300 years ago during the Salem witch trials. And that the last ever recorded witch in the Book of Damnation also comes from the same family, the Putnam family, until me.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Samantha Ashlyn Simms and I am seventeen years old, I am the twin sister to Tyler "Baby Boy" Simms, and girlfriend of three years to Pogue Parry. Our other two _brothers_ are my best friend Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin. Let it be known that I was not planned, and it was even more of a shock when our families discovered that I also had The Power at my 13th birthday. But I won't bore you with my life story so where were we…ah yes it's time to get ready for the end of summer party at the Dells.

After the ever formal family dinner I rushed upstairs to change out of my new dark blue cocktail dress and into something a little more exciting, my dark blue low rise skinny jeans, a white baby doll with golden beading along the bust line, black gladiator heels, and the well worn black leather jacket I stole from my boyfriend. Heading over to my vanity mirror I put on eyeliner and my favorite red lip gloss. Running down the stairs I saw my Tyler waiting for me with the keys to his hummer in hand.

"You ready?" he asked, while giving me the once over to approve my outfit. Stupid overprotective brothers, not that I would have changed anyway.

"Yeah, where's Reid? I thought we were giving him a ride?"

"We were, but he called a few minutes ago and said he'll meet us at the cliffs" Tyler replied.

I just shrugged my shoulders and headed to the car, I got in the backseat knowing that Caleb would be up front if Reid wasn't with us, leaving me and Pogue the back seat.

After driving for a few minutes we pulled up in front of Danvers mansion seeing the boys standing over by Pogue's yellow Ducati.

When they were walking towards the car I couldn't help but stare at my boyfriend seeing how good he looked in his ripped jeans, muscle shirt, and leather jacket.

Getting into the car we all greeted each other with the usual fist pound, but when Pogue got into the back seat he immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss. We didn't even stop our impromptu make out session when Tyler oh so subtly coughed to get or attention. I don't know how long we kissed, when I got into his lap, or when Pogue's hands went under my shirt, but he next thing I knew was Caleb opening the door and letting the cold air in. I would have stopped then, but since Caleb and my brother like messing with me they pulled me out of the car and set me on my feet.

"What the hell guys!" I exclaimed. "I was going to stop after you opened the friggin' door!"

I looked over at Caleb and Tyler with hands on my hips and noticed there innocent expressions, too innocent if you ask me, but at that moment Pogue climbed out off the car and wrapped his arms around my waste and started kissing my neck. I moaned quietly in the back of my throat and turned around in his arms, while wrapping mine around his neck.

Lucky for Caleb and Tyler I was to busy to yell at them.

All too soon Pogue pulled away and wrapped an arm around my waist while we walked to the top of the cliffs over looking the party waiting to 'drop in'. We must have only been there for three minutes but it seemed so much longer when it was this cold, even Pogue was having trouble keeping me warm.

"Where the hell is Reid? We need to get down to the party." Caleb said.

Just as he pulled out his phone to call him we all turned when we heard footsteps behind us.

"What's up gents and lady?" Reid asked. "How's the party?"

"Don't know, just got here" answered Pogue while wrapping his arm around me a little tighter.

"Where were you, I was gonna pick you up, but you were MIA" Tyler stated.

"Had things to do" replied Reid while walking to edge of the cliff and observing the party below.

"More like someone" I muttered under my breath. But being Reid he heard me and just sent me a smirk, staring for a second to long at my chest, but decided to ignore my comment.

"Well hell boys…let's drop in," eyes flashing black as he stepped off the edge.

"Oh shit yeah" Tyler looked at us with a smile as he fell off the cliff backwards.

"TYLER" Caleb shouted, I understood why, he expected Reid to do that but not Tyler.

"Oh chill Caleb, its not like it gonna kill us…yet" Pogue said as both of our eyes flashed black and I hugged him close as we both jumped to the beach below.

As we landed and went over to where my brother and Reid were standing we heard something hit the ground, and knowing it was Caleb we kept walking.

As we got closer I could see my best girl friend Kate Tunney in the distance taking to a new girl with blond hair. She must be our new roommate I thought.

You see Kate and I have been friends since we started Spencer and have roomed together for three years so far, she's also been Caleb's girlfriend for the last two years. When we were about twenty feet away I could make out their conversation 'Who are they?', and Kate's slightly dazed reply of 'The Sons of Ipswich'.

"Hey Kate" I called.

"Hi Sami" she said as she walked over to Caleb and said "Hi baby, your late."

You see Kate has known our secret since last year when she accidentally caught Baby Boy using at Nicky's, but she would never say anything especially since she said she knew we were special, and the fact that Caleb let her meet his father a few months ago, so she understands that our power is not always a gift.

"Yeah, we had a thing with the family" he replied as he held her off the ground while giving her a sweet kiss. Aww.

"So, who's this?" Pogue asked as he pulled me back into his inviting chest while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is our new roommate Sarah, Sami, she just transferred in from a Boston public. Sarah this is Samantha Simms, her boyfriend Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms her twin bother, my boyfriend Caleb, and Reid…"she was suddenly cut off as Reid made his own introduction.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin" he said "you know Sarah was my grandmother's name you kinda remind me of her."

O yeah Reid comparing a girl to your seventy year old grandmother.

But as I looked over to Sarah to see what she would say she was looking directly at Caleb as she responded.

I looked over to Kate to see if she noticed and apparently she did because she was sending the new girl a glare that could kill. Pogue noticed me stiffen slightly in his arms and followed my gaze and being the smart man he is caught on immediately and nudged Tyler who nudged Reid.

After everyone figured out that this new girl wasn't going to give up we all walked away. But none of us got far as the DJ called out,

"Joey just called we got three cop cars headin' this way on Old Dell Road."

And just like that the party was over faster than last year, but at least we avoided a run in with bitchy Kira Snider and her ass of a boyfriend Aaron Abbott.

While we were all running through the forest Caleb asked Kate if she needed a ride but she said, "I got a ride with Sarah" with a grimace on her face.

"So will I see you at the dorms?" Caleb asked her.

"No, I think I'm just gonna crash but I'll see you tomorrow morning baby." He gave her a quick kiss and watched as she climbed into Sarah's car. Climbing into Baby Boy's hummer Sarah opened her door and yelled,

"My car won't start." When she said this Reid just turned around and flashed us all that cocky smirk of his.

"Night's not over yet boys" he said. Turns out it doesn't matter to Reid if everyone else think she's a total man stealer; he just wants to get into somebody's pants.

"REID GET BACK HERE." Caleb yelled, you could tell one day Reid's gonna get an earful for being so careless when it comes to his using.

"Hey man it's his life, if he wants to use then it's his deal." Pogue said while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah but he can't just look at the car, he needs to touch something this time." I said.

As all of this went on Reid propped the hood and looked at the car, looks like I was right, and a few seconds later we all felt the tingle in our side when someone was using.

A few seconds later he closed the hood and called for Sarah to try it again, and _gasp_ the car actually started. We could all hear the police sirens getting closer, and just our luck when Sarah and Kate drove off we were the last ones left in the forest.

"Move over Baby Boy, I'm driving." Reid said as he came over and pulled open the drivers side door.

"But it's my car" he retorted, and still the sirens got louder.

"Tyler, move over, now." I ordered my brother, when he did and Reid threw the car into drive we had about five seconds before we saw the flashing red and blue lights behind us.

Caleb turned his head and sighed, "Ok we have to pull over."

Reid looked into the rearview mirror and stated mockingly "Oh yeah that'll impress Harvard." It was Caleb's dream to go to Harvard so all he could do was sigh, but we all knew that we got to have some fun with that sigh.

"Cut across Marblehead, we might as well have some fun while were at it." I said while chuckling.

All the sudden Reid sped up and took a sharp right turn, throwing me into Pogue's lap because I wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

But I wasn't complaining because he just wrapped his arms around me waist and started to nip and kiss my neck, he was definitely leaving a mark.

When we came across a flat surface once again the cops finally figured out where we were and must have thought we couldn't have known about the cliff if we kept on driving so they started honking.

We were all starting to feel the rush of adrenaline when my brother asked if we were ready.

And one by one our eyes turned black as the night sky, except one, Caleb. I looked over at him with a smile when Pogue said, "Come on Caleb, its gonna take all of us."

Caleb allowed his eyes to flash black as well. Reid sped up to 80 mph when the cops honking became more urgent, but then he had to have the last words by yelling "HARRY POTTER. CAN. KISS. MY. ASS!!!!!"

And with that we had once second before we sailed off the cliff focusing on steadying the car and getting it behind the police officers now stopped car.

When we were sure they were distracted enough looking over the cliff we allowed the car to drop and watched them turn around looking like they had seen a ghost.

We sat there for a few seconds just laughing and coming down from our high when Reid changed gears and we went flying backwards and out of sight.

Too soon we were outside of the Danvers mansion once again with Caleb and Pogue getting out of the car after pumping fists with Reid and Tyler.

Tyler turned around and asked "Are you ready to head back to the dorms Sami?"

"Actually I was staying with Pogue tonight since I am _not_ staying with the new girl."

I told him while walking over to where Pogue was sitting on the bike holding my black helmet with green and silver stripes.

"Oh no your not, I may not mind you dating, but you are not spending the night at your boyfriends house."

"Tyler you and I both know that I have spent the night there before and we both know that you trust me and that you trust Pogue…so back off ok."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Not really, so I will see you tomorrow night when we go to Nicky's. Ok?"

"Ok, but I'm trusting both you and Pogue." I just nodded and give him and Reid a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to Pogue and watching them drive off.

I gave him a passionate but sweet kiss before climbing on knowing that there was more to come within the hour.

"Let's go baby." He said, while speeding off down the road towards his apartment.


	2. Who Sent the Darkling?

**~I don't own the Covenant or the characters from the movie~**

*****

*****

*****

*****

When I woke the next day it was to the warmth of another person wrapped around me with the gentlest of hands drawing lazy patterns across my lower back.

Looking up at the man who captured my heart I heard a whispered "Good morning baby."

A gentle humming was the only response I gave as a smile worked its way onto my face. We laid in the comforting silence for almost an hour before Pogue spoke,

"I have to go into the shop today, their fixing up my bike. You coming with me or are you spending time with Kate this morning."

"I'm coming with you so I can spend time with my amazing boyfriend for the day." I replied. He just smirked down at me.

"Now, I am going to take a shower before I don't leave this bed all day," I told him.

But as I was getting up an arm snaked around my waist and pull me back down. Then there were peppered kisses all over my face as I giggled and tried to escape his grasp.

"Pogue" I laughed, "I need to go get ready. Haha."

"Just a little longer."

"No" I laughed as I managed to squirm out of his grasp and run into his connecting bathroom before he could catch up with me.

I heard him outside of the door when he groaned and said, "Come on baby, I'll help you out."

"No thank you" I laughed back, "The last time we took a shower together we were in here until the water ran cold."

I was so busy humming a random tune in my head that I didn't notice the intruder in the bathroom until their arms snaked around my waist. I stiffened for the smallest amount of time before Pogue started placing kisses all along my shoulder blades.

Surprisingly, our shower only lasted twenty more minutes because Pogue took me seriously when I told him we weren't messing around in the shower today.

Wrapping a towel around myself as I got out of the shower I walked over towards the closet to find some clothes that I had left here on previous occasions.

I found a pair of light wash ripped jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of converse.

Looking behind me I noticed Pogue starting at me with only his towel still wrapped low around his waist.

I couldn't help subconsciously licking my lips at the sight. And when he dropped the towel to get dressed I think my heart fluttered a little bit.

Ten minutes later saw us walking out of Pogue's house to get on his bike and heading over to Heckman's Garage.

* * *

By the time we got to the garage it was about one o' clock.

While Pogue went and talked to Heckman, I walked around looking at all the cars getting paint jobs before I went and talked to Mack.

Mack was one of the mechanics that has been helping me and Pogue out for years; he is also one of the coolest artists you will ever meet. And if it wasn't the fact that his boyfriends name was Jake then I'm pretty sure Pogue would be jealous of how much time we spent together.

"Hey Mack."

"Samantha, baby girl, how's it goin?"

Mack always called me Samantha, no matter how many times I tell him not to call me by that horrid name** (no offense to anyone named Samantha, I like that name.)**.

But he always says it's such a beautiful name and that I should use it more often.

"Mack how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Samantha?" I asked jokingly.

"Many more Samantha." He replied while laughing. I laughed with him.

"What's up Mack?" Pogue asked while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing much man, so whose am I working on today? Yours or the little ladies?"

"Mine today; Heckman should be coming over in a few."

"K, so why don't you guys go relax in the lounge for a while and I'll come get you when we have a price."

"Thanks Mack." I said, while grabbing Pogue's hand and dragging him to the back of the shop.

* * *

The lounge at the garage was more like a game/lunch room for the employees when they took their breaks.

The left side of the room was the kitchen with a fully stocked fridge and top of the line stove if any of the guys actually wanted to cook something, while the other half of the room was for relaxing.

There was a 50 inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall with a leather arm chair and love seat with a cherry wood coffee table sitting in front of the chairs.

On the wall there was a pinball machine and a red pool table.

Pogue led me over to the love seat and we sat down just relaxing and watching TV for about two hours when Mack came in.

"Ok, so me and the boss talked it over and there's not really much wrong with the bike, just some minor repairs. So it should take us about three and a half hours to get it all done today."

"Thanks Mack." Pogue said. "So do you guys know how much I'll be spending today?" He said half serious and half joking. I just hit him lightly on the arm.

"It should be about $250. So you guys can relax here or you can leave and come back later."

"We'll stay here if that's ok." I told him.

"Of course baby girl, I'll come get you guys when we're done."

And with that Mack went back to work and we sat in comfortable silence for a while before Pogue pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" I asked him while resting my head on his shoulder.

"Caleb, I wanna if he heard about the kid they found in the dells last night."

***(Caleb in italics)**

"Hey man, did you hear about that dead kid they found last night in the dells."

"_Ya, police are saying it was an overdose."_

"So…" He was cut off abruptly by Caleb's voice yelling through the phone so loud that I heard it.

"_HOLY SHIT."_

"Caleb! Caleb! Dude what's happening." He must have waited at least 30 seconds before Caleb replied.

"_There was just a darkling in my car, in the shape of the dead kid they found last night."_

"What!?"

"_Man, I'll call you back I have to run some errands, I'll see you at Nicky's tonight, about 7."_

With that Pogue hung up the phone and let it drop into his lap while putting his head into his hands.

"Pogue, baby, what happened? Is Caleb alright?" I started rubbing soothing circles on his back trying to calm him down enough to tell me what happened.

"Someone sent him a darkling." He muttered quietly.

"What? Who and why would someone send Caleb a darkling?"

"I don't know but if that was Reid's idea of a joke it wasn't funny."

"Pogue, Reid wouldn't have sent a darkling, none of us are strong enough to do that yet, and besides even Reid wouldn't think that was funny."

"Ya your right, but who sent it then?"

"I don't know." I told him while placing a small kiss on his shoulder.

We ended up playing about two games of pool and a few games of pinball. Pogue had to help me with pinball because I was never very good at the game. Before we knew it Mack came back in through the door telling us the bike was done.

"Thanks man." Pogue said while slapping Mack on the back and handing him the money.

"No problem."

"We'll see you later Mack and thanks again." I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek and grabbing Pogue's hand so we could walk back to the bike.

"Again it was no problem _Samantha._" He said while chuckling and giving Pogue the keys.

Walking back to the bike I put on my helmet and climbed on behind Pogue wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Come on. We still have a while to get ready before we head over to Nicky's." I told him.

Before we went to Pogue's he took me to mine and Tyler's house so I could grab something cute to wear.

"Be right back." I told him while giving him a kiss on the cheek. I ran through the gate and into the house and up the stairs into my walk in closet.

Now what to wear…a dress or jeans, or a skirt. Hmm, the possibilities.

After a few minutes I decided on an apple green baby doll dress with _my _black leather jacket, and black peep toe heels. I put on some lip gloss and eyeliner before running back downstairs and locking the door before going back to Pogue and giving him a quick kiss and climbing back onto the bike.

When he took off he started swerving just a little causing me to scream in my head and hold onto his waist a little tighter while he laughed.

Time to meet the boys, I thought.


	3. What You've Done

**~I do not own the Covenant or the characters~**

*****

*  
*

*****

Going to Nicky's was always fun, never a dull moment, we laughed, we danced, we played pool, made bets, teased our boyfriends, and kicked Aaron Abbott's ass in pool. Oh yes Nicky's was always a good time, but this trip some things were taken just a little too far.

Pogue and I got there at about seven thirty, and we parked in our 'reserved' spot, fourth spot from the door, and between Caleb and Baby Boy. Pogue wrapped his arm around my shoulder when we entered the loud smoke filled bar.

We spotted TyTy and Reid over by the pool tables, as usual, most likely waiting for Abbott and his cronies to get there. We just greeted them with a small wave and a nod of the head before looking for Caleb and Kate.

Surprise, surprise they were at a table right in the middle of the building. It must have been Kate's doing because as the gossip queen of Spencer she needed to see what everybody was up to at all times.

But anyway there was this new guy sitting with them that caught my attention. This guy looked a little older than Caleb, with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, all in all kinda cute if you were into the boy next door kinda look. Not really my type. What really bugged me though was the fact that Sarah was sitting across from Caleb showing a little too much cleavage to not be called trashy. And Kate was still sending her that death glare, but blondie didn't seem to notice.

"Hey guys." I called as Pogue pulled out my chair for me before taking off his jacket and sitting down next to me. And then the new boy pretends to take off his jacket too, all mockingly. My only thought about him was _what the hell._

"Hey Sami, hey Pogue." Kate and Caleb called out together, while Pogue and Caleb did their weird handshake that Kate and I never understood.

"So who's this?" I asked, while completely ignoring Sarah by the way.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is Chase Collins, he's another transfer" Kate informed us. "…Sarah brought him." She added as an afterthought.

"I'm Pogue, and this is my girlfriend Sami."

I nodded my head in a greeting before looking back at Reid and Tyler, and noticing the waitress wearing the too short skirt I could tell what was coming, and I inwardly chuckled.

"Hey baby, you want something to eat." Pogue whispered to me while placing a hand on my thigh.

"Ya," was my slightly zoned out response. "Hey when Reid and Tyler take that bet put mine down on no underwear ok?"

He just looked slightly confused so I tipped my head in the direction of where Reid and my brother were checking out the waitress. Chuckling he went and grabbed something, I was positive he was going to be coming back with some extra cash.

After watching the poor girls skirt fly up to reveal no underwear I smirked and turned back around to Kate and Sarah to notice that Chase and Caleb were playing foosball, but also picking up on the awkward silence that neither girl seemed to want to fill. So I just stayed quiet too.

After Pogue came back and set our fries and coke on the table he gave me a quick kiss and went over to get a game with Caleb.

Being so close I heard Caleb's proclamation of 'best two out of three' and Pogue stepping in and asking for a game.

**~Pogue normal, Caleb bold. ~**

"Reid and Tyler are here." _And there they go straight down to business; those two are always so serious._

"**Where**?"

"Pool tables, playing Abbott and his goons." Caleb just sighed.

While this was going on I couldn't help but think that Kate and I are never left by ourselves with nothing to do. We always have something to do while were here. Just then I looked over and saw the jukebox and a brilliantly amazing idea popped into my head. I couldn't help but smile. And Kate noticed.

"What's that smile for?" That was the only thing said since Pogue left seven minutes ago.

"We my dear friend are going to bring their attention back to us."

"Come on Sami, you know boys and their toys. This is what we girls do."

"Well this is what we should be doing Kate, gimme a quarter."

"Why?"

"You'll see just gimme a quarter and you and Caleb can have some fun." Sarah didn't look to happy at that comment.

"Fine." And with that I got up from the table and headed to the jukebox with the girls watching me and the boys still engrossed in their game. Finding which song I wanted I put in the quarter and pressed C5. And the next thing you know _I Love Rock n' Roll _came out through the speakers loud and clear.

Pogue and Caleb stopped their game and looked up when they heard a girl scream. Their eyes shifted to the table and when Pogue didn't see me he began looking around.

_I saw him there dancing by the record machine_

That was when he saw me looking right at him.

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

With these words I started to make my way over to where he was standing, mouth agape.

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

_I could tell _

_it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me_

_Yeah, with me_

When I was standing directly in front of him I noticed Kate walking towards Caleb with this gleam in her eye that just screamed excitement.

"You wanna dance baby." I whispered huskily into Pogue's ear. All he could do was nod while I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him with me to the dance floor. Next thing I know his hands are on my hips while my hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and we were grinding against each other, god were we grinding. Mhhhhh. Pogue always did know how to move to the beat.

And then the moment was ruined by the sound of glass breaking. _And it was just getting good too,_ I thought a little moodily. But when I turned toward the sound I saw Reid, Tyler, Aaron Abbott, and his lackey Brody all heading out the door.

Pogue and I both groaned knowing there was a fight, so we followed Caleb as he gave Kate a quick kiss and grabbed his jacket with Pogue and I right behind him.

Then the new guy butted in, do not ask me why, it wasn't even his business. "You want any help?"

"No just stay with the girls." Pogue said. But apparently since I'm a girl I have to be stay inside to according to the new kid.

"Look, I appreciate you thinking I should stay in here and all, but I'm going outside too."

"They said to stay with you guys."

"Trust me, he did not mean me, so if you would kindly remove my hand from my arm I need to make sure that my brother doesn't do something stupid, okay."

I got a nod in reply and while I was walking out I made sure to tell Nicky that there could be trouble so he should bring the bat with him.

Walking out I heard Reid saying, "He said I couldn't make the combo shot…and I did." And during that last part he had his damn smirk on his face. By then I had made it to Pogue and he wrapped his arm around my waist with a tight grip.

"Why don't we just forget about it ok?" Caleb asked, always the good guy he is.

This is when Nicky showed up, "Hey take it somewhere else ladies. NOW." Because I took no offense to that statement at all, note my mental sarcasm.

"Whatever you say Nicky." The prick (Abbott) said while walking off, but not before 'accidentally' bumping into Caleb.

When they were out of sight is when Caleb finally spoke, "What were you thinking?" he commanded.

"We were just playing them, like always."

"Yeah, come on Caleb, they were suckers for it." _Oh no,_ I thought, _Baby Boy stay out of this one._

Now times like this are when I question if Reid has a brain, he just waltzed right up to Caleb and said, "Why don't you quit being such a pussy." Why he thinks he will get away with that is beyond me as he tries to push past our informal 'leader'.

But Caleb just grabs Reid's shoulder and hisses out, "I'm not finished with you yet." _Oh god this is gonna end badly._ Especially when Reid's eyes flare black and his hand grabs Caleb's wrist, normally that wouldn't have hurt at all, but since he's using Caleb's veins pop out and he talks through the pain. "Reid."

Finally though he's had enough of Reid's BS and allows his eyes to flash back as well before pushing Reid with a little too much force if you ask me into the metal wall. This causes me to stand shell shocked because they have never fought like this, it was never this violent.

After a minute Reid gets up, staggering a little mind you, and focuses on lifting up an empty keg. Caleb catches on to what Reid is going to do fast and puts himself into a stance to prepare himself.

"My powers greater than yours." He states.

"Not until you ascend." It doesn't escape my notice that Reid seems a little bitter over this fact.

"Okay, you wanna try it, go for it tough guy." And with that I break out of Pogue's strong grasp and move to stand to the right and slightly in front of Caleb.

"Come on guys, stop." I plead, my voice is no more than a whisper but I know they can hear me. But Reid doesn't seem to care anymore-neither does Caleb- and launches the keg with as much force as he can muster straight at Caleb. And Caleb, who's focusing on the fight doesn't look to where he sends it, but I do, and I'm frozen as it heads straight for me.

Right after it hits me I go flying back and hit the alley wall. I can faintly hear Pogue and Tyler yelling my name in the background as my eyes flutter closed and darkness consumes me.

**(this takes place as Samantha is unconscious.)**

**Third Person POV**

"SAMI!" Tyler and Pogue shout while running towards the girl that just hit the wall, but neither of the fighting boys notice what is happening around them.

"Don't you get it. It's addictive you moron. You've seen what will happen if you abuse it, you want that! That's fine with me, but if you go around using in public like you did tonight, like you did last night then you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

"Sami, baby, wake up." Pogue whispers while putting her head in his lap and stroking her hair.

Tyler keeps an eye on his sister but knowing she'll be ok, he keeps his eyes on the ongoing fight.

"So I fixed her car big deal."

"I'm talking about later, and you know it."

"The hell I do! I didn't use later." At this point Tyler ran in front of Reid and pushed him back with one arm while holding his other arm up to stop Caleb.

"Will you two just SHUT. THE. HELL. UP! DO EITHER OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!" Tyler screamed while looking back towards his sister while Caleb's and Reid's eyes changed back to their normal colors. Tyler looked back once more and seeing that they were done fighting ran back to check on his sister.

Pogue was still calling out to Sami quietly while stroking her hair and placing the occasional kiss on her forehead. But when he heard Reid and Caleb come over he was filled with rage. His eyes flashed an immediate black as he turned his head to stare at the two guilty boys. Pogue was about to get up when Tyler placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Not now Pogue, we have to focus on Sami now."

Slowly his eyes faded back to normal and he put his attention back on Sami. Reid and Caleb stood back letting their guilt consume them because they knew that their help was not wanted by either if the two men in front of them.

**(Samantha's POV)**

_Oh man, it feels like I was just hit by a fully loaded semi…what happened._ My head hurt so bad and it felt like I was laying on something hard and cold, except my head, my head felt like it was on something soft and warm. _Now that is even more confusing, where am I?_

I could feel something soft and warm and familiar brushing against my head before it suddenly stopped and pulled away. I wanted it to come back, but then I heard voices.

"Not now Pogue, we have to focus on Sami now."

_What? Why are we focusing on me? What happened?_ But then flashes started going through my brain, me and Pogue dancing, coming outside to break up the fight, a new fight starting, Reid and Caleb yelling, lots of using, and a keg. Where did the keg come from? Oh right, Caleb deflected it and it hit me in the face.

But then that hand was back, I knew it was Pogue because of the familiarity and the spark of electricity I felt whenever he touched me. So the voice that spoke must have been Tyler. _Ok, this is easy I can work this out no problem._

The pain was back again, but I wanted to open my eyes. Then I heard Pogue's voice, and felt a kiss pressed to my forehead.

"Sami, Sami, Sami, baby open your eyes. Open your eyes baby."

This must have gone on for another minute. All the while I was trying to open my eyes, finally they fluttered just the tiniest bit. They must have noticed because my brother's low voice came next.

"That's it Sami, you can do it, wake up Sami."

My eyes fluttered for a little while more before finally opening, and what I saw were the up close faces of my two favorite men, Pogue and TyTy. Reid and Caleb stood back, both looking depressed and guilty. _Well, they should, they were too busy fighting to notice me getting knocked our cold._

"Hi, sweetie." I managed to whisper. "Hi TyTy."

"Hey." They whispered simultaneously. I noticed that the hand in my hair stopped and I curled closer to Pogue, wrapping an arm around his waist. This caused him to chuckle a little bit and brush my bangs away from my face.

"Sami…." Both Reid and Caleb started, but I cut them off, I didn't want to hear their apologies right now, I just wanted an Advil and to go to bed.

"Save it guys, I don't want to listen to it right now." I told them, before looking up at Pogue and saying, "Can we go home, I wanna sleep right now."

"Yeah." He replied while gently picking me up bridal style and cradling my head. "That all right with you Ty?"

"Ya, I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok Sami." Tyler stated while giving me a quick kiss to the forehead.

And with that the three of us passed the two guilty boys, Pogue and Tyler giving them glares as we walked while heading toward the back door to Nicky's.

When Kate she shot like a rocket out of her seat and ran towards me, "Oh My God, what happened, is she okay."

I just gave her a nod and mumbled a 'Night. See you tomorrow' against Pogue's chest.

As we exited the tomorrow I could of sworn I heard a slap and Kate screeching-most likely at Caleb- 'WHAT DID YOU DO!?!"

Baby Boy must have driven me to Pogue's, seeing as I was in no condition to be riding the Ducati. I also must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lowered onto Pogue's king sized bed. Apparently I was also to lazy to change because I could feel Pogue's gentle movements as he undressed me and placed me in a pair of what seemed to be his boxers and an oversized t-shirt. But I could tell in my half-asleep state when Pogue climbed into bed and wrapped me in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning Pogue wasn't next to me.

"Baby, are you in here." I called out. And within a minute the bathroom door was opened and Pogue came out in his boxer shorts with the towel around his shoulders. When he saw me sitting up in bed he immediately ran over and placed a kiss onto my forehead.

"You're awake. I was going to let you sleep for a while before we left. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit my head with a baseball bat." I noticed his eyes darken slightly at that.

He placed another kiss on my head and helped me up so I could get into the shower and get ready for school.

The warm spray of the water loosened my muscles as well as my head ache. So when I got out, I was feeling ten times more relaxed than when I woke up, and Pogue could tell because he looked at me with a serene smile on his beautiful face. With a sweet kiss we changed positions in the room, he would go do his morning routine while I got dressed, and then we switched.

Putting on my uniform I couldn't help but think how annoying they were, but Pogue loved me in them. Some weird school girl fetish he has, but hey I don't mind those at all. I also couldn't help but think about how I was going to act towards Reid and Caleb today. I knew they would try to apologize, they always do. But I still didn't want to deal with them yet, I mean they let a stupid argument get out of hand and ended up knocking me out, and they didn't even notice.

I would forgive them faster if they had stopped fighting to check on me, but no they just kept at their stupid bickering.

Pogue must have noticed my brooding because he came up behind me and placed a kiss on my temple while smiling at our reflection.

"You don't have to talk to them today. Let them sweat it out a little."

"Thank you." He always knew what I was going to do, and rarely questioned me about it, which I was grateful for.

The ride to school was rather uneventful and when we got there we parked ten spots down from Caleb, Tyler noticed this when he got there a few minutes later and parked by us. Tyler had a frown on his face when he came up and I could just tell he had given Reid an earful last night, call it twins intuition. And apparently Caleb gave Reid a ride to school.

What I find funny-not- is that they know not to talk to me right now and yet they still try.

When there melancholy yells of 'Sami' reached me I just grabbed Pogue's hand tighter and kept walking with my brother and boyfriend.

Oh yes, the new year at Spencer Academy has officially started ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the show.


End file.
